


Did you hear?

by MelHuney



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is So Done, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Poor Nino Lahiffe, Protective Adrien Agreste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelHuney/pseuds/MelHuney
Summary: It's no news that Alya and Nino are together.What happens when Chat Noir sees Carapace flirting with his best friend's girlfriend?





	Did you hear?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic! Hope you enjoy! ^-^

"Did you hear what happened last night on patrol?"

"That ladyblogger girl got it on Camera; Carapace doing gymnastics was hilarious to see! Even Chat Noir was laughing!"

"I wish Rena would make an appearance soon."

Adrien walked through the halls of the school, surprising early for once. And it was a Monday! Hearing the gossip about the two new heroes brought some doubt to his mind. Wasn't him and Ladybug supposed to be the ones who save Paris? Weren't him and Ladybug supposed to be the ones goofing around on patrol? Weren't him and ladybug  _supposed_ to be Paris' power couple?

He got to his class to see everyone in their friend groups. He noticed that Alya and Nino were plotting something.

 _Plop!_ Nino and Alya whip around to see Adrien's backpack on the table.

"Hey bro."

"Hey sunshine."

He waved awkwardly, feeling slightly guilty for interrupting whatever they were plotting.

"What were you guys doing?" Curiously sitting down next to his bud.

Alya grew a smirk on her face. "Oh, Nino and I were planning to go somewhere special on Saturday. You can of course come sunshine, but then  _you_ would need a date too." 

Adrien paused. A date? Who would be a good candidate for a date? Ladybug was very stern about not revealing identities. Plus she likes a boy...

How would Adrien make her fall for her?

Nino's laughter run in his ear, breaking out of his daydream.

"Dude, Al's joking about the whole double date thing. We're just going to chill at her place and play Super Penguino."

"That's fine Nino. Besides, father might schedule a photoshoot _accidentally_ ," Adrien rolled his eyes while making air quotes, "make sure there's no free time for me."

Unfortunately, they had to stop talking before their teacher gave the signal that class was going to start.

* * *

"Carapace! Catch!"  
Carapace caught the red-spotted wrench and began twisting the knob on the fire hydrant.

Chat was skipping around on the buildings to avoid being hit by the newest akuma, a child whose bully threw water on her when the child decided to wear a shirt with a witch print on it. He grabbed a hose lying on the ground near a flower shop. 

"M'lady! Catch!"

Ladybug swung down to Chat grabbing the hose.

"Thanks kitty cat! Come with me, we're meeting up with Carapace."

The akuma, Spellcaster, screeched, sending purple streaks of lightning aimed at Chat and Ladybug. They rolled out of the way.

In a fit of rage, Spellcaster called down multiple lightning streaks from the sky.

Alya was on the side, watching the battle with her phone out. Ladybug looked over at her, in slow motion, she saw the purple line about to strike. Ladybug whipped out her yoyo to grab Alya and drag her out the way.

Unfortunately, Carapace had other plans.

He ran and tackled Alya out of the way, before the lightning could strike her. They tumbled down the alley, Carapace protectively holding Alya. Chat Noir and Ladybug ran to their friends. Her phone was next to a wall, the ladybug charm still in tact, and the phone off, cutting off the live stream.

"Alya!" Chat and Ladybug chorused.

Carapace didn't budge, he stared down at Alya and eyes trailed for bruises or cuts.

"Hey there Shell boy, I look great, don't I?"

Chat hung his mouth open. He got a quick glance at Ladybug to see her reaction.

Nothing.

She was totally unimpressed by this.

She was even rolling her eyes at this!

Carapace chuckled, a light blush adorning his face. "Heh, thanks..."

_What._

**_What._ **

Chat tried to stammer out an excuse, so Carapace can get off of Alya and focus on the battle. But he barely got anything through when Alya replied:

"So there's this new movie I want to watch, I'll tell you the title and theater we're going to. Oh, and you're buying the popco-"

"-AHEM"

Ladybug cleared her throat, "Carapace, there's an akuma outside."

Alya and Carapace both blushed at the realization; now really wasn't the time. Quickly, Carapace scrambled on his feet and dusted his suit off.

"Of course Ladybug, let's go."

_Wait-_

"Chat, let's go."

"M'lady-"

"We have an akuma to catch, let's go."

* * *

This kept happening.

Adrien looked at his computer. Thursday.

Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday all had akumas.

But that wasn't the worse part.

It was the god, awful, flirting between Alya and Carapace.

And Carapace flirted back.

"Turtle boy?" Adrien thought outloud, "I can do better than  _that_."

Plagg peeked on eye open at Adrien. "You're puns are worse. And i'm trying to take a nap."

 _Ping!_ Adrien looked at his phone, the group chat kept sending off notifications.

 

**5 new messages**

**Wifi** : Mari please

 **Princess** : Alya, i'm busy Saturday. G o enjoy your date with Nino.

 **Wifi** : You're no fun, man.

 **Bro** : We'll send you pictures Marinette, you and Adrien can be boring dudes while Al's and I go make out in the closet.

 **Wifi** : NINO!

 

_Shit._

Nino doesn't know Alya's flirting with Carapace.

How could he anyways, he's not a superhero or anything.

_Oh god._

_Alya is cheating on Nino with Carapace._

_And Nino doesn't know._

"PLAGG!"

"What kid?"

"We're marching over to Carapace's house-"

"Yeah idk where he lives lol."

"Well then, i'll wait until an akuma attacks to give him a piece of--"

_**Crash!** _

Adrien whipped around to look at his window, the sky was green.

"Alright Plagg. This is perfect timing! We'll deal with the akuma and afterwards get Carapace away from Alya! This is for my bud."

_Plagg! Claw's out!_

* * *

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

The ladybugs spread around the street, restoring all the damage that has ever occurred, leaving no traces.

"Pound it!"

Alya stopped the stream and put her phone away. Ever since she was given the opportunity to be a Miraculous Holder, she has been careful to not disturb Ladybug's privacy.

A beep was heard, Ladybug quickly covered her ears in reflex and backed away.

"Ni- Carapace come with me, I need to take your miraculous back."

"Hold on M'lady." Chat took a step forward. "I need to have a  _chat_ with Carapace for a moment."

Ladybug and Alya could hear an unknown fury in his voice, Carapace didn't notice. "Sure dude, what's up?"

"Can you come with me? It'll only take a minute."

When Chat and Carapace disappeared into a near alley way, Ladybug and Alya looked at each other.

"Well, I better get going to my home, you should too. Bug out!"

Alya watched as Ladybug swung away. She turned towards the Alley way.

She was so not going to her home.

* * *

Marinette was not going back to her bedroom.

"Eat up Tikki. I hope Chat's not doing anything bad... Tikki! What if he's jealous of Carapace because he thinks I like him! and Nino has a girlfriend! Let's go back to that alley."

Tikki finished the chocolate chip cookie. "Marinette, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Come on Tik, I don't want Chat hurting Carapace. Quick!"

_Tikki, Spots on!_

* * *

"So, what's up Chat?"

Nino backed away from the dark aura emitting from Chat.

"You want to know? First off back off from Alya."

Nino blinked. Blinked again. "W-what?"

Chat shook his head. "It is not right for a hero and civilian to be in a relationship. Plus, Alya has a boyfriend! First off, you are to back off and give up your dreams of being with Alya because Alya is already in a happy relationship."

"Well, you se-"

 _Smack!_ Chat punched the wall forcefully, getting Carapace's attention immediately. Unknownst to him, Alya and Ladybug were watching.

Ladybug jumped between Chat and Carapace, holding a hand out to Chat.

"M-m'lady."

"Down Chat Noir. You have no right to be terrorizing Carapace, much less trying to physically hurt him!"

"Bu-"

"This is not appropriate behavior, just try to get alon-"

"HE'S HURTING MY FRIEND!"

There was a pause in the tense atmosphere. Ladybug tried to ask what happened, but Chat spoke before she could speak."

"Ladybug. This  _hero_ has been flirting with Alya Césaire. She has a date with Nino Lahiffe on Saturday. Alya already has a  _boyfriend_ and they are going on a date! I will not stand by to see my best friend get hurt when he sees that his girlfriend and a superhero are going on dates. He's going to be heartbroken, and as I said earlier

 **back off before you hurt my best friend**."

There was silence.

Three voices spoke at once.

"ADRIEN?"

"BRO ADRIEN?"

"A-A-A-ADRIEN?"

 

_Crap._

 

 

Chat looked around to see three pairs of eyes staring at him from all sides.

"Uhm, guys... I can ex-"

There was laughter from two people.

"B-bro! Look man, Alya's not cheating on Nino."

"That's right sunshine. In fact, you're looking at him."

Chat whipped around. All the pieces started fitting together. "N-NINO?!?"

Carapace bent over covering his stomach, "Y-yeah bro."

Alya walked next to him and put her hand on his shoulder, "Besides, Carapace is dating Rena." Sending Adrien a wink.

"RENA ROUGE? YOU'RE RENA?"

"If you can believe it."

Adrien placed his face in his hands, covered with black leather. "Yeah uh- this clears everything up now... I'm sorry for yelling at you"

Carapace moved over to pat him on the back. "No sweat Adrien, you're fine."

"Uh- Ladybug you ok?"

Three pairs of eyes turned to stare at Ladybug. She was as red as her suit and she was holding on to the wall to regain her balance.

"Ok? OK? I AM NOT OK! I JUST FOUND OUT THAT CHAT NOIR MY PUNNY DORKY FUNNY PARTNER HAS BEEN THE SAME PERSON WHO SITS IN FRONT OF ME IN CLASS!"

Silence.

Ladybug covered her mouth with her hands realizing what she said: "I can ex-"

"MARI?"

"MARINETTE?"

"PRINCESS?"

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU CALL MARINETTE PRINCESS?"

This would be a long day.

 

 

 

 


End file.
